Power Flower (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Power Flower (disambiguation). Strikethrough}} Power Flower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /5 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability heals the plant hero by 1 for every on the field, including itself, at the start of every turn. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Strikethrough *'Ability: Start of turn:' Heal your Hero for 1 for each Flower. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Dropped out of Kale University to practice natural medicine. Strategies With While Power Flower has low strength compared to many other 5-sun cost plants, its health, Strikethrough trait, and ability is what makes this plant so useful. Power Flower's high health allows it to take a strong hit from a zombie, guaranteed it does not do more than 4 damage, and fight back to possibly shoot another turn. Power Flower, along with Briar Rose, are both key plants in a flower deck. While Power Flower can heal an immense amount of health each turn, Briar Rose pressures zombies due to its ability. This plant also works well with Pepper M.D., as while Power Flower heals you, Pepper M.D. continuously gains strength and health. However, if you are in a situation where you don't really need to heal, a cheaper alternative to this is , since it costs 2 less sun at the price of 2 less health and Power Flower's ability. Against Power Flower has a lot of health, and can provide some difficulty when dealing with it. Zombies with 5 strength or more should not have a problem destroying it. While in an ideal situation the zombie should survive the attack, it is worth noting that as Power Flower has Strikethrough, it will hit you either way. If Pepper M.D or Briar Rose is also on the field, consider taking them out first, as they are only going to become more powerful if left unharmed. Power Flower is immune to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science due to it having 3 strength. However, each class can deal with Power Flower in their own ways. heroes have (Shrink Ray too in Rustbolt's case), which can lower Power Flower's strength, which will then be susceptible to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. heroes have Rocket Science to pressure the opponent into not boosting Power Flower's strength. heroes have instant-kill tricks like B-flat and Locust Swarm, as well as Nibble to lower its strength. heroes have Deadly zombies. And finally, heroes can overwhelm it with sheer damage. Gallery Power Flower....png|HD Power Flower PowerFC.PNG|Card Power_Flower_About_Attack.png.png|Power Flower about to attack Llaasseerr.png|Power Flower attacking Shrunken_Power_Flower.jpeg|Power Flower shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Frozen_Power_Flower.jpeg|Power Flower frozen PlumberPower.png|Bungee Plumber being used on Power Flower WGAttack.png|Power Flower being attacked by a Wizard Gargantuar CutDowntoSizeDestroyingPowerFlowerPvZH.jpg|Power Flower being destroyed by Cut Down to Size PF123.png|Power Flower destroyed GrayPower.png|Power Flower tinted gray due to a glitch Flower Concepts.png|Concept art of Power Flower and other flowers Old PowerFStat.png|Power Flower's statistics Power_Flower_Healing.png.png|Power Flower activating its ability Quadruple_Power_Flowers.jpeg|Four Power Flowers on the screen at once, one on the field and the other three in Solar Flare's hand Rank11.png|Power Flower as a profile picture for a Rank 11 player Power_Flower_stats.png|Power Flower's statistics PowerFlowCard.PNG|Card Trivia *Of all the plants named Power Flower, it is the only one that is not a variant of the Sunflower. *The Kale University mentioned in its description is a portmanteau of the words "kale," a cabbage which is more closely related to wild cabbage than domestic cabbage, and "Yale University," a university founded in 1701. *It is the fifth plant to attack zombies using rainbows. The first is Shamrock, the second is Shamrockstar, the third is Magnifying Grass, and the fourth is Stuffy Flower. *It is the only plant with Strikethrough to have not originated from another ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. Category:Strikethrough plants Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Plants Category:Healing plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants